


Serendipity

by CreepyCoat



Category: One Piece
Genre: British Phrases/Grammar, Canon Compliant, Complete, Fluff, M/M, hints to Sanji's family, not spoilery though, outside reason forcing sanji and zoro to constantly be in each others company, pinch of angst, set after time skip but before Fishman Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyCoat/pseuds/CreepyCoat
Summary: /ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/Noun: serendipity; Plural Noun: serendipitiesThe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way."A fortunate stroke of serendipity"Synonyms: Chance, Happy Chance, Accident, Happy Accident





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlfredKvaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredKvaak/gifts).



> So back in the Month of March it was my wonderful friend's birthday! Although it took me a while to get round to it (Started a new job) I finally wrote a story for her birthday! Starring her favourite things: Zosan and Ducklings!  
> As my friend is such a sweetheart, she wanted me to share this story on AO3.  
> So if you like this little story, know that it is also thanks to her, for inspiring me to write and for being my friend. <3  
> Happy Birthday AlfredKvaak! :3

*

The Thousand Sunny sailed along at a leisurely pace. The sun a warm red in the sky filled the air with tangible heat. In the background the rounded shape of the Tropical Island they’d just visited began to fade from view. The long green fronds from tall palm trees swayed in the breeze as though waving goodbye.

Hooking one finger in his button up shirt, Sanji tugged his collar, looking for any relief from the heat. Down below deck in the kitchen, the intense temperature only seemed to swell and thrum. Swiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm, he grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately the Sunny was still within the magnetic current of the previous island so it remained sweltering onboard.

The rest of the crew were up on deck, their shouts and laughter audible. Franky had set up a volley ball net across the middle of the grass area. And the Straw Hat’s had excitedly split into two teams -with Brook acting as referee - bouncing a large beach ball back and forth.

Sanji had nipped down to the kitchen thinking it would be the perfect time to prepare a quick meal for everyone to enjoy in the sun. He was also eager to cook the strange eggs he had gathered from the Tropical Island. Larger than normal and bigger than his own fist; he was excited to see what he sort of dishes he could create. A goofy smile stretched across his face as he pictured Nami-swan and Robin-chan’s pleased reactions to being surprised with a delicious meal and ice cold drinks!

Sweat trickled down his neck, his shirt clinging to his chest and back as he approached the kitchen counter where he had left his wicker basket. Earlier he had used it to gather the eggs. Fat and swollen, the plaid blanket strewn on top struggled to cover the basket’s contents. He peeled back the blanket admiring the mini mountain of pale blue eggs. In all the islands they’d visited, he’d never come across eggs such as these! How should he prepare them? Boiled, scrambled, poached or made into a quiche? Ah the possibilities were endless!

With a _thump_ Zoro landed on the kitchen floor. He’d jumped down from the upper deck, completely bypassing the ladder.

Pausing in his actions, Sanji gripped the edge of the counter worktop. He always got irritated when anyone (Excluding Nami-swan and Robin-chwan) entered his kitchen, but this time it was doubly irritating as it was _Moss Head_. Gritting the cigarette between his lips, he didn’t hold back his blatant disdain for the other man.

Stretching up from the crouched position he’d landed in, Zoro flexed his neck, a beach ball hooked under his arm. Shirtless, the top of his green coat was tied loosely around his middle revealing miles of tan skin and thick abs. A beam of light streamed through from the Upper deck painting his bare skin a glorious gold.

And despite the fact that he couldn’t stand being in his company, Sanji felt his throat turn traitorously dry. His gaze glued to the droplets of glistening sweat travelling, slowly and arduously over abdominal muscles.

Quickly he averted his gaze, realising that he had been staring for what could only be deemed a suspicious length of time. He straightened himself up from his slouch, adjusting his grip on the worktop, noticing that his palms were sweaty. He told himself it was because of the heat and not a reaction to a wave of attraction.

Luffy’s head popped out between the opening to the Upper deck and kitchen, his neck extending like a long rubber snake. With a huge grin as usual, he yelled for Zoro to bring the ball back.

With a grunt, Zoro tossed the ball directly to Luffy, aiming for his face.

A pair of long rubber arms shot out catching it easily. With a pleased laugh, Luffy, his head and arms retreated back to the Upper deck.

“What do you want?” Sanji found himself asking. He kept a firm glare on Zoro. Knowing he could only be up to no good, if he was in his kitchen.

Zoro ignored his question and strode quickly around the counter, heading straight to the fridge behind Sanji.

Straightaway Sanji blocked his path. No one was allowed access to his fridge! (Apart from the girls of course.)

Zoro stopped in his tracks, ire burning in his one good eye.

They stared each other down for what felt like several minutes. Assessing the other, just waiting for one of them to make the first move. Be it a kick, a punch or a verbal insult. Any excuse to break into a full on fight.

Laughter and jovial shouts could be heard from above them. The occasional _thwump_ sound as the beach ball was passed over the net. Luffy’s unique laughter carried along the wind with the sound of tiny soft tweets. Soft tweets... no it sounded more like chirping?

It was as if they noticed the peculiar chirping at the same time. The hostile mood disappeared, replaced with curiosity. The two men turned towards the sound’s source, the wicker basket. Hesitantly Zoro lifted an egg. Its pale blue shell felt fragile in his palm. He brought the egg up towards his ear. The chirping grew louder along with the unmistakable sound of something tapping inside. Turning the egg over, he ran his thumb along its smooth surface until he felt a rough bump. Removing his thumb he found what looked like a puncture hole.

A sharp _crack_ filled the room as an orange beak pierced through the puncture. Cracks formed along the hole, in the design of a spider’s web, the egg breaking apart. Similar sounds of shells breaking resounded from inside the basket. Sanji felt his jaw drop at what was unfolding. Pieces of shell broke away and fell to the tiled floor as a creature emerged. Its flesh a bright pink and covered entirely in what looked like soggy yellow hair.

Zoro stood shocked, his hand still outstretched. The remnants of shell stuck to his palm with a sticky residue. The soggy creature struggled to right itself, flopping on orange legs that ended in webbed feet. Bird like in appearance; it was slow, moving in staggered jerky movements. Its tiny blue eyes opened briefly and then closed as it became still. It looked as though it had fallen asleep. Until it juddered awake again, tried to stand, failed and fell onto its front.

It appeared to be a baby bird? But was it a chick or a duckling?

Clapping his hand to his forehead, Sanji realised that the abandoned nest he had found on the island’s shore, hadn’t been abandoned. Not if the eggs had hatched, meaning a parent bird had been caring for them. A stab of guilt struck him as it became clear that he had just kidnapped a dozen baby birds.

The baby bird opened its blue eyes and stared intently at Zoro chirping sweetly.

He jerked his hand in alarm. The baby bird slipped.

Sanji reacted instantly catching the baby bird. It flopped ungracefully in his hands cheeping loudly, and he felt a pang of pity for it. Cupping it gently, he brought it up to his face and murmured in a soft voice, “Shush its okay.”

Zoro took a step back, flicking the eggshell and mess free from his hand. His expression was filled with a mixture of shock and disgust. “It- it just birthed itself on my hand.”

With a frown, Sanji glared at him, “Calm down it’s only a baby.”

Rubbing his hand on his trouser leg, Zoro grimaced and said stupidly, “So you got fresh chicken from the island?” He eyed the chick-bird-duck thing in Sanji’s hand and added, “Really fresh chicken.”

A scowl formed on Sanji’s face. He didn’t know why he suddenly became so riled up at Zoro’s words. Was it because he had implied that he was going to kill and eat a little baby bird? Did Zoro really think he was capable of that? He shook his head and spat, “You can eat shit.”

“What did you say?” Zoro barked. He angrily crowded into Sanji’s personal space. Making great use of the fact that he was a tiny bit taller than him.

Sanji of course rose to the challenge, tensing the muscles in his leg, preparing to kick the shit into him. Just as a cacophony of chirping interrupted them. They turned to face the basket; more soggy baby birds had hatched. The rest of the eggs had large gaping cracks with protruding chirping beaks and damp yellow hair sticking out.

“Shit…” The two men said in unison. As several pairs of tiny eyes blinked and cheeped back at them.

*

He’d taken the basket of soggy bird babies up to the deck, introducing his mishap to the rest of the crew. Chopper had been quick to identify the species. It turned out he'd kidnapped a dozen Sunshine Pekin Ducklings. A close relative to the White Pekin only larger in size and once matured, bright yellow in colour. Unlike regular ducklings, this species developed faster and stronger. Evident in the fact that they had already began to waddle confidently along the deck, strands of grass tickling their webbed feet.

It didn’t take long for the hot sun to dry out their strange hair revealing soft yellow fuzz. It was funny how quick the creatures went from creepy looking to adorable. But worryingly it seemed the ducklings had taken a liking to Sanji and Zoro. Maybe ‘liking’ was too soft a word. Since wherever Sanji went, anywhere from four to six yellow balls of fuzz followed after. The same went for Zoro, the remaining ducklings tripping over his feet.

Chopper announced in wonderment that the ducklings had imprinted on them!

Immediately Sanji was horrified. Zoro looked puzzled. It wasn’t until Chopper explained that the ducklings had decided that the men were their parents that Zoro too became horrified. And to make matters worse, the ducklings had imprinted on both of them. Meaning that when Sanji tried to return to the kitchen by himself the ducklings became distressed. Chirping in a panic and fluttering their tiny wings, unsure which parent to follow. Sanji stopped in his tracks, and stared back at Zoro still standing on the grass. The dozen ducklings were strewn between, looking frantically at the two men.

“It seems they become upset when Zoro and Sanji are not together,” Robin observed.

Sanji’s eyes bulged in his head. He’d forgotten that Robin had donned a gorgeous sarong and crop top for the hot weather. The light flowing material fluttered in the breeze accentuating her beauty and stunning figure. She was still talking but in his mind he pictured her and himself running along a beach together, water splashing romantically at their feet from the blue sea. All the while he nodded his head dumbly, completely agreeing to whatever she had just suggested.

 “What.” Zoro spat indignantly. Unlike Sanji, he had been paying attention.

“I think that’s a great idea Robin! Let’s test it out, Sanji try returning to Zoro’s side.”

The beach fantasy ended and Sanji tsked at the request but since it was asked of him by Chopper he abided. He marched, with a frown over to Zoro. Standing (reluctantly) by his side, he folded his arms and averted his gaze. The ducklings congregated before the men, settling around their feet like a fuzzy yellow puddle. Their frantic noises faded into pleased chirps.

The watching Straw Hats made cooing noises, and Nami beamed a beautiful smile, “Aw they’re happy now!” She pressed her hands together and knelt down beside the ducklings, petting their little fluffy heads.

Sanji felt the beginning of a nose bleed. Nami-swan was behaving adorably at his feet, showing her maternal side! Fawning over the ducklings, he pictured her fawning over him like that and a rivulet of blood trickled from his nose. He yanked the tissue he kept in his pocket for emergencies such as these. Discretely dabbing the blood away.

He however wasn’t that discreet and Zoro shot him a severely unimpressed look.

“Interesting, it seems like Robin was correct!”

Luffy laughed loudly from his spot on the grass. He had his legs crossed and patted the ground in tandem. Usopp tried to hold back his amusement but failed and slumped to the grassy floor laughing loudly too.

“What?” Zoro and Sanji barked in unison.

Smiling a huge shit eating grin Luffy said, “Zoro and Sanji had babies together!”

“WHAT!”

Usopp thumped the grass with his palm, laughing uncontrollably, “Duck parents!”

Collectively the crew laughed. Robin stifled a smile under her palm, “So who is Mummy Duck and who is Daddy Duck?”

Luffy pointed instantly at Sanji, “Mummy Duck,” and then at Zoro, “Daddy Duck!”

Sanji’s face flushed red. “M-Mummy Duck, me?”

The tips of Zoro’s ears burned pink, “Daddy Duck?”

The ducklings chirped in what seemed to be an agreement of the terms.

Feeling embarrassed, Sanji felt his hair stand on end as he yelled at Luffy, “Hold on! Why am I the Mummy?” And in that instant he wished he’d never asked. As memories of his time spent during the two year gap resurfaced. Vivid images of himself donned in girly dresses, with a face full of makeup and long curly blonde hair. The worst part, the part he’d never admit even under torture was that he’d enjoyed it. Enjoyed looking pretty and feeling delicate. But he thought to himself, none of the crew knew about that! It was his secret, they couldn’t possibly know. He began to panic, did they somehow know?? Did Ivankov somehow get into contact with his crew? He felt his skin pale; what if Ivanko had sent photos?

“That’s easy,” Luffy said, “Zoro isn’t wearing a shirt and women always cover their chest.

Zoro glanced down at his bare chest with a ‘yeah that makes sense’ look. Just as Sanji clapped his hands to his own chest feeling the material of his shirt. Oh thank God! Of course! It was the dumb kind of reason only Luffy would come up with. He sighed a deep breath of relief. They didn’t know his secret.

With a grimace, Zoro turned to face Sanji. He looked pained as he spoke, “I guess you better stick to me then.”

Pulling a scowl, Sanji held his palm up in a ‘stop’ position, “Hell no. You’ll be following me around! Unlike you, I actually have an important role on this ship. I need to cook for everyone.”

“Why you,” Zoro growled, “I am just as important! No, I’m way more important than you!”

“Says the idiot who spends all day asleep on the deck!”

Their arguing continued on for a while. The crew watched amused, far too used to their antics. Usopp elbowed Luffy and sniggered, “Mummy and Daddy are fighting again.” Luffy clutched his stomach as he rolled on the grass laughing.

And so began Sanji and Zoro’s enforced time together as Duck parents.

 

 

*

Later that day, Sanji finally managed to persuade Zoro to accompany him to the kitchen -by means of threats to drain his entire alcohol supply- to prepare dinner. His plans for egg based dishes were unsurprisingly ruined. The yellow ducklings cheeping at his feet confirmed that.

Zoro slumped on the settee in the kitchen area, his posture rigid; it seemed he was none too pleased with the scenario they’d gotten into. He watched the ducklings waddle about his feet. Some were still unsteady and tumbled over themselves.

Sanji busied himself in the fridge trying to decide what to make instead. Which food would spoil first unless he cooked it? And could he incorporate all the essential nutrients and vitamins his crewmates needed? He closed the fridge, turning to his pantry, lifting out a bag of flour. Several ducklings stumbled over his boots. And he felt his irritation level spike. He turned and yelled over the counter top, “Hey Moss Head can’t you do something with these damn ducklings?” He slammed the bag of flour down onto the counter top, white powder flying everywhere, “It isn’t hygienic to have animals around food!”

Snorting Zoro slumped further onto the settee. He scooped up one of the ducklings at his feet, gently petting it. “Not my problem,” He lazily drawled. Just then he suddenly dropped the duckling. It landed with a plop on the settee beside him.

“Hey careful you!” Sanji snapped.

Zoro’s face morphed into total revulsion. He held his palm out as far away as humanly possible. A huge dollop of green gloop was sat exactly where the duckling had been. “It pooped on me!”

Sanji sucked in his lip, struggling to hold back his amusement. The flour settled, coating his shirt and counter top in a thin layer of white powder. He failed, “It matches your hair!” He roared between peals of laughter at the look of pure disgust and nausea on Zoro’s face.

The duckling cheeped from its spot on the settee, almost like it was laughing too.

Jumping to his feet Zoro stormed to the sink. A flurry of yellow ducklings following after him like the tail end of a dress. He slammed his sullied palm under the tap running the water full throttle, washing away the offending mess.

Sanji stood, just a little bit away from him, still laughing under his breath. Then feeling somewhat generous now that Zoro had gotten his comeuppance, he handed him a couple of disposable hand towels. “That’s what you get for not helping when I asked.”

Zoro gruffly accepted the towels and grunted, “Fine I’ll help.”

 

*

That night was difficult.

Sanji always slept in the Boy’s room with the other guys in the bunks. Whereas Zoro slept alone in the Crow’s Nest. (Although he swore he was keeping watch).

So when the matter of sleeping arrangements arose the two men broke into an argument. Before the quarrel could blow up into a full on fight involving flying kicks and swords. Nami and Chopper intervened and worked out a solution.

And that was how Sanji ended up packing his dozen ducklings, (When did they become _his_?) into a secure crate as Zoro pulled them up to the Crow’s Nest using a pulley system.

Reluctantly he climbed the ladder up the mast to the Nest with some makeshift bedding in tow. He’d brought along with him a pillow, a futon and blanket. If he was gonna be made to sleep in the damn Nest which was practically Moss Head’s smelly gym then he was gonna do it comfortably! He reached the top of the ladder and slung his bed supplies onto the floor.

Zoro was already in place. The trap door shut and the crate of ducklings beside him. Carefully he lifted off the lid and a barrage of ducklings rushed out at him. Climbing up his trouser leg, he complained, “Oi get off, feather brains!” Quickly he lifted them away and looking straight into their tiny eyes ordered, “Don’t you dare poop on me.”

Sniggering under his breath, Sanji watched the scene unfold. Figuring maybe he should intervene, he approached Zoro and the ducklings, settling himself next to them on his knees. The ducklings turned their attention to him and several climbed up onto his lap. Affectionately he gave each a little pat on the head.

The ducklings distracted, Zoro ceased his complaining and settled himself into a more relaxed posture. He sat back, stretched his legs and leaned backwards putting his weight on his hands. Watching Sanji interact with the ducklings, he felt strange. No he couldn’t quite pinpoint the emotion he was feeling. Then Sanji smiled at a Duckling, his whole face lighting up and Zoro felt his own mouth quirk upwards. His heart sped up as it occurred to him that was actually enjoying being in his company. That he felt kinda happy watching him cuddle their ducklings.

WAIT! Did he just think **THEIR** ducklings!! Crap he needed to get himself together. These yellow fluff balls were affecting him in ways, making him soft, shit! He moved away quickly and huddled onto a crouch, searching through the contents of the crate. Busying himself. Definitely not thinking about Sanji and how cute he looked when his face wasn’t screwed up in a scowl. Fuck!

Chopper had packed some supplies in the crate. Apparently for the first twelve hours of the ducklings’ life they didn’t need to eat anything as they had absorbed sustenance from their yolk in the eggshell. So instead packed in the crate was a disposable padded floor towel, a small bowl for water and wet wipes for ‘accidents’. Hopefully there wouldn’t be too many of those. He lifted out the bowl and poured in a small amount of water for the ducklings to drink. Chopper had advised it best not to try them out in a pool of water just yet as they could become chilled. But at least up in the Crow’s Nest it was warm, since the heat from day became trapped inside, keeping the Nest warm all night long.

“Hey,” Sanji said softly.

Zoro looked over his shoulder, seeing Sanji surrounded and covered in multiple yellow fuzz balls. “Yeah?” He placed the disposable towel out and shuffled round to face him.

In cupped hands Sanji held a duckling. He spoke almost hesitantly like he was afraid he’d sound stupid for even suggesting it, “Do you think we should name these little guys?” He had an almost hopeful expression on his face.

Zoro shuffled closer to him and the moving yellow fuzz puddle. “Don’t get too attached. Nami is planning a route to get us back to their island.”

Sanji swallowed and nodded, his eyes downcast.

And damnit why did he suddenly feel guilty for making Curly Brow look so depressed? And why did he feel a twinge of sadness at the idea of leaving the little guys back. He scrubbed a hand across his face. Sighing loudly, “Alright,” He lifted a duckling before him that had two dark little patches above its eyes, almost like eyebrows, “Let’s call this little guy... Bob.”

“Bob?” Sanji said incredulous, blowing air out through his nose, “At least be more creative and,” He pointed accusatorily at Zoro, “How do you even know that’s a boy?”

Closing his hand around the duckling, Zoro rolled his palm around till its bottom was in full view. He stared intently. And then with one finger prodded its tail end.

“HEY!” Sanji snapped, gripping Zoro’s palm tugging it and the duckling away. “Don’t molest her.”

Zoro snorted. Bob chirped upside down in his palm. “I can’t tell nothing.”

Sanji was still griping his palm. They stared each other down. The little duckling’s orange webbed feet wiggling up and down.

Finally Zoro huffed and shoved the duckling into Sanji’s hand, “Fine you name him then.”

Gripping the little eyebrowed duckling in his palms, Sanji cooed and rubbed her head. “Well we have twelve beautiful birds so it’s only right that we name them after twelve beautiful women.” His nose upturned and his lips curled as he smiled in a perverted fashion.

Zoro shot him down instantly, “No.”

Sanji side eyed him. His eyebrow raised at the intensity in his tone.

Zoro continued, scooping half the ducklings towards him, “I’ll name these six and you can call the rest whatever you want.” He then said under his breath, “My ducklings will beat yours.”

“Phsst we’ll see about that.” Sanji retorted, scooping the left over five at his feet, eyebrow duckling Bob still in his palm.

They reconvened after a short time. Sanji sitting opposite Zoro; his six ducklings upon his lap.

Zoro faced him, his own six ducklings lined up in almost strict manner. “Alright let’s see what you got.”

Sanji pointed down at his ducklings, moving his finger along with each name. He’d thought long and hard about it and decided his ducklings should share his love for cooking. Then he decided on spices for passion and lastly he’d gone with names starting with ‘C’ cause it sounded cool to have them all the same.

“Cilantro, Cayenne, Cardamom, Cinnamon, Coriander and…. Bobbi,” He pointed to the eyebrowed duckling.

Zoro laughed at the last duckling’s name, “So you decided to stick with Bob then?”

Sanji frowned, “What could I do, you’d already saddled her with Bob. The least I could do was make it prettier.”

Scoffing Zoro pointed to his own ducklings. “Ichji, Niji, Curly Brow Junior, Yonji, Goji and Rokuji.”

Instantly Sanji paled, his whole face turning ashen.

“What?” Zoro said confused, a hint of a laugh in his throat, “I even named one after you.”

“Don’t.” Sanji uttered, “Don’t call them that.” He stared straight ahead with a glazed look.

Zoro froze; he’d never seen Sanji this unsettled. Without thinking he reached out towards him, wanting to grip his shoulder to comfort him. He stopped himself in his tracks wondering just what the hell he was doing. He pulled his hand back promptly and pretended to rub the back of his neck in an offhand manner. “I’m only jokin,” He said averting his eyes, unable to look at such a fraught looking Sanji. He gestured to his ducklings, “Their real names are…” He paused, struggling to make up names on the spot, “Uh this one is Duck, and this guy is Duck Duck.” He stopped for a second, fuck his pretend names were terrible, he carried on, “And this is Goose, Ducky, Beaks,” He stared at the last one; he only needed one more name, “Yellow. Yeah his name’s Yellow.”

But it seemed like Sanji was no longer paying attention. He kept his head down, instead busying himself with his own ducklings. When he did finally speak, it was only a muttered, “Huh.”

Zoro frowned. Sanji was being uncharacteristically quiet. He’d thought he would have cackled and hit him with a jab or insult at his lack of creativity for names. Should he ask if he was okay? He was about to say as much when the words died on his tongue. _What was he doing?_ He didn’t worry about Sanji and he sure as hell didn’t comfort him either! He folded his arms, steeling himself. But then why did every fibre of his being want to reach over and console him?

Sanji rose to his feet, his expression hidden by the longer strands of his blonde hair. “I’m going to sleep now.” He said in a monotone.

“Yeah…” Was all Zoro managed to say back. He watched Sanji roll out his futon and lie down with his back to him. The ducklings chirped and gathered on the futon with him. He tugged the blanket he’d brought with him over his body, covering several ducklings as well. Their little yellow heads poked out from under the blanket. They looked really pleased with the nest their Mummy Duck had made for them. Laying his head on his pillow Sanji closed his eyes just as Bobbi chirped loudly next to him. “Shush,” He whispered, gently petting the little duckling. It nestled down on his pillow, its baby fuzz hiding its little orange feet as it closed its eyes.

Perplexed Zoro sat and watched him from his spot. Great he thought to himself, Curly Brow’s depressed and he probably blames me. But just what had upset him? Was it the joke he made about his name? He folded his arms. Whatever. Clearly Sanji was over emotional and needed to get a grip. Glaring at his back he thought, yeah the Shitty Cook needed to wise up. Not everything had to be a drama. And yet when Sanji’s chest started to rise and fall, the sounds of soft snores emanating from his body; Zoro found himself wanting to be closer to him.

He pulled out the spare futon he kept in the Crow’s nest and rolled it out next to Sanji. Laid himself down on his back with his arms outstretched behind his head. His six ducklings climbed on top of his body, settling on his neck and chest. He exhaled heavily, watching his chest rise, lifting the ducklings slightly. He could clearly hear Sanji’s soft snore. He told himself then and there that he was doing this for the ducklings. That he would never intentionally want to sleep right next to Curly Brows. Yep, he patted little Yellow, resting on his collar bone. Closing his eye, he felt calm listening to Sanji’s even breathing, helping him to fall into a relaxed state. Yep, he was so doing this for the ducklings.

 

*

When Sanji awoke that morning he felt really warm, almost over heated and his back felt damp with sweat. Blearily he opened one eye and was greeted to the small bundle that was several of his spice named ducklings and Bobbi. He blinked groggily; it was way too bright, the early sun blaring in through the Crow’s Nests windows. How the Hell did Zoro sleep in here every night? He started to stretch his legs and arms, waking up his muscles. He tried to move into a sitting position but the middle of his torso felt heavy for some reason. He struggled for a moment, and had just about got himself sat upright. When he was yanked back down onto the futon!

WHAT?

Awkwardly, he craned his neck over his shoulder, trying to see just what had him pinned in place. The weight on his middle seemed to tighten and then he heard in his ear, sleepy murmuring.

It clicked instantly in his head; the weight on his stomach, the pressure and heat on his back. He was in the Crow’s nest with Zoro and somehow Zoro had ended up spooning him. He froze in place. Dying internally at the situation he was in. Maybe if he was fast enough he could get out from under Zoro’s grip without him ever knowing what had happened. Hell, he’d sooner cut off his own two hands than let Nami-swan or Robin-chwan walk in and see him like this!

Just when he thought the situation couldn’t get any worse. It did. On the back of his thigh he could feel the unmistakable and hard shape of something prodding him. He mentally begged for it to be one of Zoro’s swords. And as soon as he had thought that, he spotted the three swords sat neatly just above their futons.

_Fuck his life, he had no luck._

It was fact. Zoro had an erection and was spooning him. What kind of alternate reality had he woken up in? Apparently one where he and Zoro were parents of ducklings and slept together! He felt his whole body stiffen and grow rigid at the absurdity of the situation. With one swift movement, he sunk his elbow into the warm body draped over him.

Grunting loudly, Zoro spluttered, ‘W-whats’ and ‘W-who’s?’. Yet instead of waking up, his arm only squeezed tighter, his face pressing into the pillow in front of him. It felt so soft, and it smelt so good.

Sanji sunk his teeth into his lip, Zoro was nosing the back of his hair!

“Zoro.”

Zoro groaned, nosing his fluffy pillow. He rocked his hips, a pleasant dream in the cusp of his mind.

“ZORO!”

Zoro leapt to his feet, his hand instinctually flying to his hip to grab his swords. Only they weren’t there. He looked around confused, taking in his surroundings. It slowly came back to him, he’d fallen asleep on the futon and to prevent his swords from prodding Sanji, he’d taken them off. He bent down and grabbed his swords, one in each hand, ready to slot the third between his teeth, “What’s wrong.”

Still sitting on the futon, Sanji tugged the unravelled blanket up around his shoulders. His hair messy and unkempt resembled the duckling’s baby fuzz. He stared up at Zoro, his eyes wide with a weird horrified look.

Why? Did something happen? Zoro glanced around the Crow’s nest for signs of an intruder. But found only their ducklings gathered around them. There wasn’t anyone? So what was wrong with Curly Brow? He looked back to the man in question, about to ask just why the fuck he had rudely awakened him. When he realised that Sanji was staring fixedly at his crotch.

He glanced down… Oh. His dick was standing at attention. He looked back at the dishevelled Sanji in the bedding. He’d been… his mind began to fill in the blanks; he’d been snuggled up right next to the shitty Love Cook. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, “Did, did we?” His voice trailed off.

Sanji looked mortified at what Zoro was suggesting, made worse by the fact that he still had a hard on. He grabbed the pillow beside him and flung it at Zoro, full on thwacking him in the face. “No you MORON!” He felt his whole face flush, “And for fucks sake do something with that, would ya?!” He yelled pointing at Zoro’s crotch.

Several very awkward and agonising minutes passed by. Were neither man would look at each other. 

“Its gone.” Zoro’s voice was practically an embarrassed grunt.

Sanji peeked over his shoulder. Sure enough his crotch area was flat and no longer tented. He nodded, feeling ever so awkward. “So eh, you sorted it then?” His mouth felt dry.

Zoro shot him a look, “Yeah I just thought it away.”

Sanji nodded. He had his own mental images that instantly killed a boner.

Standing up, he rolled up his futon. He was ready to get as far away as possible from Zoro. But the ducklings cheeping quietly at his feet reminded him once again, how that would not be possible.

 

*

Zoro indolently rolled onto his side, lounging on the Thousand Sunny’s grassy deck. Apparently they still hadn’t left the Tropical Island’s magnetic current evident by the fact that the boiling heat had remained ever present. He’d undone the top of his green coat, sunning his upper torso.

Nami reported that she was doing her best to return them to the Island but it was proving difficult due to the magnetic pulls between currents and Islands.

Zoro stretched, the muscles in his arms moving in tandem. A thin sheen of sweat highlighted the plump shape of his pectorals.

Sanji blinked heavily realising that he was once again staring. What the fuck was he doing, ogling Zoro? He rolled onto his side, facing away from him and shook his head. Their interactions had been rather strained to say the least. Since clearly neither of them wanted to be in each other’s company. And the fact that the, ‘awkward boner morning’ from days ago was still fresh in their minds. But because of their brood of ducklings they were forced to be together. A fact that was really starting to grate on him. Especially since he had to lie on the grassy deck next to Zoro. When he had really wanted to lounge on the Upper Deck with Nami-swan and Robin-chwan.

He adjusted the pair of heart shaped shades and little sun hat he’d donned. He wasn’t one for sun bathing, his pale skin burning red rather than tanning. But they didn’t seem to be leaving the heat anytime soon, so he’d opted for summer wear. He rolled onto his stomach eyeing the rest of the crew, the ducklings waddling beside him.

Luffy was sprawled out on his favourite spot on Sunny’s head snoozing.

Brooke sat upon the swing tuning his violin. Later he’d play the entire group a song.

Usopp lazed along the edge of the ship with a fishing rod in hand. Dozing more than paying attention, his nose twitched when the fishing line began to tug and pull.

Robin, Nami and Franky relaxed in sun loungers on the upper deck, sporting parasols and ice cold drinks.

Sanji frowned. Zoro had refused to go down to the kitchen with him to make ‘girly drinks’. So Franky had supplied the girls with ice cold Cola. It annoyed him a little as it was his thing to make the girls drinks.

Chopper stood in the doorway to the aquarium, shrouded in shadows not daring to step outside in the heat. Tongue lolling to the side, he thought to himself that sometimes it really sucked having a fur coat. Wiping droplets of sweat off his forehead, he called out to Zoro and Sanji.

The two men lazily turned their heads, eyeing up the littlest member of their crew.

“Yeah Chopper?” Zoro called.

“I think we should teach the ducklings to swim!” Wiping more sweat away. He thought, melting I’m melting.

Sanji raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Zoro. That actually sounded fun.

 

*

They led the ducklings up to the bathroom area. For once Sanji and Zoro walked side by side, their arms occasionally brushing. It was strange; normally they kept a huge gap between them and only closed it for a punch or a kick. Maybe it was the ducklings fault, forcing them to be in each other’s company, even sleeping together. Although he hadn’t woken up to find Zoro draped over him again. In a weird traitorous way he almost missed the closeness. God when was the last time he’d been held like that? In someone’s arms, like he actually mattered?  Shit, he was getting melancholic.

They stripped down in the washroom area, strapping only a white towel around their waists to keep their modesty. Unlike the rest of the Sunny, the bathroom was refreshingly cooler in temperature. The tiles cool on their bare feet.

Sanji took a wooden stool and plonked himself down. Lifting a cloth he dipped it in a bucket of soapy water and gave his body a scrub. It felt so good, to finally scrub and wash away days old layers of grease and sweat. Zoro joined him, Chopper on a stool between them. For a quiet minute, the three simply dipped their cloths and scrubbed. A quiet ambience and sense of tranquillity settled over them.

Then Zoro spoke, “Oi, Chopper want me to do your back?”

Chopper smiled sweetly, his little face adorable. His mood had improved impeccably once he’d coated himself in cool water, “Please!” He turned on his stool, displaying his furry little back to Zoro.

The ducklings delightfully waded in the small level of water cascading over the bathroom tiles.

Diligently Zoro scrubbed Chopper’s back, ruffling up his fur coat and soaping it thoroughly.

Chopper smiled his thanks to Zoro, lifted a bucket of clear cold water and emptied it over himself. Rinsing the soap suds free.

Sanji sat and watched the whole exchange between the two. Unaware that he had stopped scrubbing himself and was instead holding his wash cloth limply.

Springing up from his stool Chopper rushed towards the huge bath. With Chopper gone, Zoro took stock of Sanji, noting the lost look on his face. Watching him, he cocked his head as though he were considering something. Then without saying anything he stood up and planted himself on Chopper’s empty stool.

Sanji eyed him surprised, soapy suds dripping down his topless body. The ducklings splashed their little webbed excitedly in the puddle amount of water at the men’s feet.

“Turn,” Zoro commanded simply.

And for some unknown reason he turned, revealing his back to Zoro. His naked vulnerable back. He held his breath. He’d never done this before, displayed himself like this. Biting his bottom lip he recalled the small scars patterned over his skin. Countless wounds from different battles. What if, what if Zoro thought they were ugly? He nipped that thought quickly. What was he worrying about? Zoro wouldn’t judge him; he had that huge scar running across his chest from Mihawk. But then that was his scar of honour.

He waited, his body tensed for some kind of audible reaction from Zoro, revealing that he did in fact think him hideous. He listened keenly and heard the wash cloth dip into the water, rivulets spilling free over the rim of the bucket. Heard drops of water patter on the tiles as Zoro’s hand travelled to his back. He held his breath, picturing Zoro leaning his hand over with the cloth. Imaging he was gazing at his back, hopefully not with disgust.

“You’re tense.” Zoro spoke from behind him, his hot breath ghosting along his naked skin. Then unexpectedly the cloth finally touched him on his right shoulder blade.

Embarrassingly he arched his back and gasped. He clamped a hand over his mouth. He did not just make that noise!

The hand on his back froze, the cloth still pressed dumbly to one spot.

He heard Zoro audibly swallow behind him and then the cloth on his shoulder blade moved in circular motions.

Sanji inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

Zoro worked away, his hands gentle and deft on his back, the cloth moving in soothing motions.

 _This felt nice._ A traitorous little thought said in his head.

And all too soon, the motions stopped and he heard the wash cloth plop back into its bucket. But the hands returned to his back. Travelling up to the tops of his shoulders, fingers pressing lighter and harder, massaging him.

“You’re too tense.” Zoro said again. And it was like a whisper, along the shell of his ear.

He almost jumped out of his skin. When did he get that close? He looked over his shoulder, making full eye contact with Zoro.

His gaze was serious, almost piercing; his pupil was blown wide making his normally brown eye look black.

Sanji’s mouth fell open, had he of had his usual cigarette between his lips it would have comically dropped to the floor.

Zoro tilted his head, a strange smirk and glint in his eye. He gave Sanji a final pat on the shoulder and then without warning dumped the entire bucket of cold water over the top of his head. Instantly extinguishing whatever little flame of attraction might have been growing.

Oh the flame was dead alright and Zoro was dead too! Sanji jumped to his feet, sending his stool flying and in one quick motion spun on his heel and full on sunk his foot into Zoro’s stomach.

He stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach. His eyebrows raised in an angry ‘V’ shape.

Chopper’s eyes widened in alarm as he watched the two men fall back into their old habits. Equipped with a cute pink pool ring around his middle he jumped between them. 

Zoro raised his fist, feeling his anger bubbling. A list of verbal insults were on the tip of his tongue and he badly wanted to say them.

Fire burned in Sanji’s eyes and he adjusted his stance, opting to get a better kicking position.

Chopper morphed into his taller slim form, pressing a hand to each man’s chest, “Stop!” He cried.

Zoro unclenched his fists and Sanji settled his foot back onto the tiles. Both were still breathing heavily with residual anger.

“You’re scaring the ducklings!” Chopper scolded.

And just like that, the two men’s tense postures completely dropped. They took in their surroundings. The ducklings at their feet were cowering, and crying in alarm. Even though they were only animals they could sense the anger in the air and they were terrified.

“Shit,” Sanji sunk down to his hunches, scooping up a duckling in his palms. The little yellow fuzz ball had unique brown markings on his wings. Without thinking Sanji pressed a kiss to its little head. Its little webbed feet were cold and trembling in his hand, “I’m sorry.” He kept his hands cupped and close to his face. His voice consoling, he looked over his palms and was surprised to see Zoro doing the same. He had crouched down and was petting each of the ducklings before him, reassuring them. He caught Sanji’s eyes and offered him a smile. It almost looked apologetic? Was that even possible?

“Come on,” Zoro finally said, “Let’s try these babies out in the water.”

Nodding Sanji rose to his feet following after Zoro. He still held the brown winged duckling in his hand. “By the way,” He asked as they reached the large tub. He settled himself down on the bath tubs rim. “What’s this little guy’s name?” He didn’t recognise it as one of his six.

The bath tub had a little ledge almost like a platform allowing for objects such as a towel or candles to sit safely. Zoro scooped up several ducklings and perched them on the ledge. Without looking he answered, “That’s Duck Duck.”

Sanji blinked. Duck Duck. _Seriously, what a name._

“Watch these guys.” Zoro commanded and hoisted himself up and over into the tub. The water roiled at his entrance, creating small waves. He dunked himself completely under, the tips of his green hair peaking above the water line.

Sniggering under his breath, Sanji thought, _Huh the Marimo is finally in its home habitat: water._

Re-emerging Zoro fixed him with a one eyed glare, “What? Curly Brows.”

Pinching his lips together to stop himself from laughing, Sanji scooped up more ducklings onto the ledge. They waddled unsteadily, making little chirping noises. “Oh nothing, Moss Head.”

Scowling Zoro had a good retort on his lips just as Chopper cannon balled right into the bathtub next to him, sending crashing waves. The life ring around his middle popped him back up to the water’s surface. He had transformed back into his tiny self and made pleased sounds. The bath tub had a temperature setting and they’d adjusted it to cool. It felt so refreshing on his furry body.

“Okay,” Chopper sang, he had his eyes closed, practically falling asleep in the tub, “Try the ducklings out.”

Zoro swam over to the edge, resting his arms on the rim. He slicked his hair back, water cascading off his skin. He nodded to Sanji, to signal he was ready.

Sanji blinked dumbly, momentarily blinded by the very attractive sight.

Zoro smirked, and slowly ran a hand through his hair.

Bastard was doing it on purpose!

Sending him a sharp glare, Sanji scooped up the last of the ducklings onto the ledge. Oddly feeling anxious. What if something went wrong? What if the ducklings struggled with swimming? That because they had human parents, they were damaged?

Zoro pushed back from the edge and held his hands and arms out just in front of him in the water. Creating a little safe area for the ducklings. He nodded, consternation written on his face. And Sanji knew right then that Zoro was experiencing the same worries.

Carefully he cupped little Bobbi inside his palms and slowly lowered his hands into the tub. Until the water level rose over his fingers and reached the tip toes of Bobbi’s webbed feet.

He took a deep breath, alright here it goes.

The water lapped at Bobbi’s feet. The duckling waddled to the edge of Sanji’s fingers and dipped its beak into the water. Almost toppling itself over the body.

“Careful,” Sanji whispered.

Bobbi leaned forward and dipped its beak again and then suddenly fully submerged its head under the water.

Sanji held his breath. Was this normal?

Bobbi popped its head back up and repeated the motion. All the while its little webbed feet pressed into the low level of water on Sanji’s palm in a paddling motion. And then just like that Bobbi left Sanji’s finger tips and was afloat in the water. The duckling’s feet splayed awkwardly like two oars on a rowing boat going the completely wrong way.

Everyone watching collectively held their breath.

And exactly as the well known phrase, “Like a duck to water,” It clicked with Bobbi. Its movements became more coordinated and then the duckling was swimming.

Zoro shook his head, a huge proud grin on his face, “That’s my boy.”

Sanji glared at him, “Bobbi’s a girl.”

Meanwhile Bobbi did not care what its odd large featherless parents thought its gender was or wasn’t. Bobbi just wanted to swim and swim Bobbi did, even going so far as to flap its wings ruffling water entirely up its body. Loving every little second.

The other eleven ducklings approached the edge of the ledge. Their tiny eyes focused on their sibling in wonder.

“Get ready,” Zoro ordered watching the ducklings. Several were already submerging their beaks.

And get ready Sanji did.

 

*

Finally the three agreed that all twelve ducklings had the hang of swimming.

The ducklings feeling more confident in their skills began to swim in a line following after Zoro. He treaded a small lap of the tub with a dozen yellow babies behind him. And Sanji couldn’t hold back his huge grin or the feeling of pride that swelled in his chest. He found himself climbing up and over into the tub. Dipping himself under, he held his nose, relishing in the cool water, running up and over his skin, cooling his face and soaking his hair. He emerged and almost swept his hair back off his forehead. Then he remembered his little facial detail. And with a flop he let the thick soaked strands of blonde hair fall heavily back over one side of his face. The small amount of comfort he could give himself, was to tuck the tail ends of the strands behind his ear.

For a second, he swore Zoro noticed his little uncomfortable moment. But he never commented or made a joke. So maybe he hadn’t?

Pushing his thoughts aside, he joined in the fun. Cupping his hands under the water, he waited till his hands were directly below a duckling. Slowly he raised them up, securely cupping Cilantro in his palms. He brought her up to his face, praising how well she’d done. He pressed a kiss to her little beak. Cilantro chirped and fluttered in his palms, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. He laughed, kissing the little duckling once again.

 

 

*

That night the two performed their nightly ritual. Sanji had gotten tired of lugging his bedding up and down from the Crow’s Nest and eventually had just given up and left his futon, blanket and pillow rolled up in a corner.

Zoro opened the crate, the ducklings bundling out, waddling with confidence. Was it just him or had they gotten bigger over the past couple days?

Sanji laid out his futon and Zoro set his own out next to his. They eyed each other for a moment but said nothing. The memory of their ‘awkward boner morning’ was still pretty vivid in their minds. The first night after the incident, Zoro had struggled to even look him in the face and had practically set his futon a mile away. Only that the ducklings had started squawking in protest that Sanji had rolled his eyes, lifted his futon and thumped it down right next to Zoro’s. With an order to, ‘Keep his hands to himself this time!’ Zoro had flushed bright red but didn’t comment.

Lowering himself down onto his futon, Sanji rested his head on his pillow. Zoro was lounging next to him, several ducklings happily resting on his slowly rising and falling chest. Pleasantly warm in the nest, he didn’t really need his blanket; but for comfort he draped it over the length of his legs. Figuring he’d feel colder later in the night.

Cayenne and Cinnamon cheeped at his side and he scooped them up onto his chest. Delicately he ran his fingers along the bridge of their tiny beaks and mussed the baby fuzz upon their heads. The Ducklings folded down, their little orange feet disappearing under their fuzzy bodies as they settled down to sleep. Smiling to himself, he had named these two as such since they had a slight reddish hue to their plumage, almost a hint of ginger. Breathing deeply he felt the remaining ducklings settle down next to his side.

He clapped his hands and the automatic Franky light clicked out, bathing them in darkness and shades of silver from the moon. Vaguely in the dark, he could make out the rise and fall of Zoro’s chest and hear his breathing. The sound soothing and comforting. It was strange but as he drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself that this situation, one that had been such a disaster had grown into something else. Something that he would miss.

 

*

He awoke in the middle of the night to a heavy arm hooked over his middle. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils, trying to hold back his first instinct to thwack the arm away. So they were going to do this again huh? He sucked in a breath, and grunted in a tight voice. “Zoro.”

Zoro groaned and tightened his arm around Sanji’s middle. He inched forward and buried his face in the back of the other man’s shoulder, mumbling a groggy, “What.”

Sanji rolled his eyes. Waiting for him to move but by the tell tale sounds of soft snores, Zoro had instead gone back to sleep. The idiot could sleep through a hurricane if he wanted.

Frowning Sanji pondered, did he just ignore the arm? Close his eyes and go back to sleep?

The hand connected to the offending arm fisted into the fabric of his shirt.

And right there it occurred to him that maybe Zoro was doing this on purpose. Why? Did Zoro like him? The moment in the washroom resurfaced in his mind. Zoro had carefully and so gently washed his back. Something that only close friends, or spouses would do for each other. He felt his face pink a little at that thought. According to their ducklings he and Zoro were close, yeah they were parents. Mummy and Daddy Duck.

He rolled over onto his side to face Zoro and curled his hands together under his cheek. For a while he simply watched the other man sleep in the moonlight. He stared, his gaze trailing over the lines and shapes of Zoro’s face. He badly wanted to reach out and trail his finger along the length of his scar. He licked his lip, did he dare?

The arm around his middle, shuffled upwards, fingers gripping and digging into his back.

It was like Zoro had just given him permission. After all if Zoro was allowed to molest him in his sleep, then it was only fair that he did the same.

He outstretched his hand, a slight shake in his fingers and he didn’t dare to breathe. Pushing forward, he slowly so slowly pressed the tip of his index finger to the bottom of the scar. Still holding his breath, his heart pounded.

Shit he needed to breathe. He exhaled through his mouth, trying his damndest not to make a sound.

Zoro didn’t stir. The fingers on his back however splayed wide.

Hesitantly Sanji drifted his finger up along the scar, stopping just below the eyelid. It fluttered slightly, eyelashes tickling his finger. It felt smooth, almost like a baby’s skin and soft. He’d always thought it would feel raised or lumpy. He wondered then, how this scar came to be. Zoro had never shared the story and the crew knew better than to ask.

“What are you doing?” Zoro’s voice broke the quiet in the night.

And Sanji froze, his finger still in place. He felt a million different excuses jumble together in his mouth, too many to voice. Instead he murmured a nonsensical sound.

Zoro snorted. And then the hand on Sanji’s back removed itself and suddenly it was cupping his cheek.

_What the hell was going on?_

Seeing the surprise on Sanji’s face, Zoro rolled his eye. “What? You think you can touch my face without me doing the same?” He taunted. His hand moved up, twisting into the long blonde strands just along Sanji’s ear.

Sanji stiffened and Zoro noticed. He watched Sanji’s next expression carefully as he asked, “Why hide one side of your face?” His fingers twiddled with his hair.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he didn’t want to answer that. Didn’t ever want to explain his family. He pushed past the lump and instead asked, “What happened to your eye?” His finger was still resting just below Zoro’s eyelashes. He swore he felt the bottom eyelid twitch under his fingertip.

Now it was Zoro’s turn to grow stiff. His lips pulled into a grimace and he looked pained. He pulled his hand away.

And instantly Sanji missed it, missed the contact. Missed the warmth of skin against his own. But he didn’t know how to voice his desires or feelings. It was like being in the washroom all over again, feeling bare and vulnerable. He didn’t like feeling like this, so exposed. He pulled his finger away and curled his hands into his fists. Mentally he berated himself. He didn’t behave like this! And Zoro didn’t act like this! They didn’t bare their souls to each other in moonlight. No they were men! Men bottled up their feelings, their grief, and their pain. But pain was never really forgotten just buried. Waiting to resurface at any given moment.

Finally Zoro spoke, his voice taut, “Go back to sleep Mummy-Duck.” There was a hint of a tease. Almost like he was trying to return to their normal joke with a jag relationship.  

Sanji appreciated the subject change. He squinted his eyes and hit Zoro a whack on the chest, “Don’t call me Mummy Duck, Daddy Duck.”

A smile broke on Zoro’s face, “Did you just call me - ?”

Sanji flamed red, and he vehemently squawked, “NO! No I didn’t!” He hit Zoro a whack on the chest again, “Go back to sleep you stupid moronic idiotic Moss Head!” He did not just call Zoro a form of ‘Daddy’ as a pet name.

Between guffaws of laughs Zoro said, “You did!”

The ducklings started to stir from all the noise. Fluttering their tiny featherless wings.

Hitting him a final whack, Sanji hissed under his breath, “Shut up, you’ll wake the ducklings.”

Zoro quietened down, holding back puffs of laughter, he said under his breath, “Okay Mummy Duck.”

 

*

Days passed and they fell into a comfortable routine, lounging on the grassy deck in the sun, taking evening baths/swimming lessons and nights in the Crow’s Nest interspersed with trips to the kitchen so Sanji could fulfil his duties as Ships Cook.

He had prepared a picnic for the entire group that day and they sat gathered together on a large patterned blanket. The ducklings waddled between the crew members. Chopper had prepared up a special pellet feed for them. It was light and easy on their baby stomachs. The crew each held little piles of pellets and the ducklings cutely ate out of their hands, their little beaks wibbling and wobbling.

Suddenly Nami appeared with a triumphant grin on the upper deck. Holding her wrist aloft, she examined her triple log pose watch. “I’ve got it. Guys I’ve got it!” She smiled pleased, “I can get us back to the Tropical Island.”

Sanji’s stomach dropped, like he’d just been punched in the gut. He sought out Zoro, whom was sat right next to him. Absently Zoro dropped his hand, the pellets spilling onto the blanket. Only just a week ago, he would have been thrilled at the notion, to get rid of the pooping cheeping pests. And now he the only word he could think of was, devastated.

Together they both looked down at the little ducklings waddling around them on the blanket. When did they forget that eventually they’d have to take them back?

 

*

Several days passed, each plagued with the knowledge that the clock was running out and that the time for the ducklings to part was coming.

 

*

The next morning at breakfast Nami confirmed that by tomorrow morning they would be back at the Tropical Island.

 

*

Later that night, Sanji and Zoro performed their nightly ritual. Their hearts burdened with the fact that this would be their last night to do so. Though neither had revealed their feelings on the matter.

Sanji laid out the two futons as usual, and promptly lay down. Zoro followed suit. And together they lay there, stiff and uncomfortable, staring unseeing at the ceiling. The ducklings none the wiser as to what was going to happen tomorrow, quacked and climbed onto their chests bundling down to sleep.

Zoro clapped his hands and the lights clicked out. The moon only a sliver in the sky barely illuminated the Crow’s Nest.

Inhaling sorrowfully, Sanji trailed his fingers along the duckling’s backs. They had started to grow in some proper tail feathers. They’re bodies awkward with a mix of baby fuzz and feathers.

Carefully Zoro scooped the ducklings off his chest and rolled onto his side, facing Sanji. His voice was quiet in the night, “It’s the right thing to do.”

Without looking at Zoro, Sanji nodded. His throat felt tight and sore, “Yeah it’s not safe for them onboard the Sunny. Not with the constant dangers we face regularly.”

Zoro murmured an agreement, his fingers absently running along the new tail feathers of a duckling on top of Sanji. He spoke then with a hint of a smile in his voice, “Did you notice that several of the ducklings have started quacking instead of cheeping?”

Smiling Sanji turned his head to face Zoro. He had his arm wrapped in a loose embrace around his bundle of ducklings. “I did yeah. Chopper says their maturing. Quacking and tail feathers,” He shook his head his smile wide but his eyes sad, “I’m so proud.”

“Practically all grown up,” Zoro added “They won’t need us anymore.”

Sanji stared at him. His skin a soft silver in the moonlight, “Won’t they?”

Zoro shook his head, his face expressionless, like he was trying to hold back his emotions. He quietly whispered, “No,’ and reached over gripping Sanji’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. It was the first time he had initiated contact without the excuse of ‘being half asleep.’

“With feathers comes flying,” He said, holding Sanji’s gaze intently, his thumb moving in soft circles. “And we can’t teach them that.”

Holding his breath, Sanji knew that Zoro was right. He knew that the ducklings had to go back but still…. he didn’t want them to.

Zoro continued consoling him, “We’ll find the ducklings flock. You know what Chopper said. They need their own kind to teach them their migratory patterns. And with the chaotic weather changes in the Grand line…”

“I know. The ducklings need hot weather to thrive.”

The hand stroking his cheek drifted down his neck, resting on his pulse point.

“I know,” Sanji repeated, trying to convince himself. In the back of his mind he wondered, if this, this intimacy he was sharing with Zoro would disappear too once the ducks were gone. Since they’d no longer have an excuse to sit side by side, to constantly be in each other’s presence. Would the crew members look at him oddly, if he still climbed up to the Crow’s Nest every night? He would no longer have a reason to… That thought made it hard to breathe.

What did this brief sharing of parental roles mean to Zoro? Would he expect everything to return to how it was before? Throwing barbed comments at each other? The only touch they’d share a punch or a kick?

“You’re thinking too much Curly Brow,” Zoro had his eyes closed and his arm was draped over Sanji’s middle. Like it belonged there, like it was meant to fit into that nook. His voice sounded muffled, like he was falling asleep.

Sanji was envious. Why was it so easy for Zoro to sleep?  When everything that made him happy, was ending tomorrow. His ducklings and Zoro. He stared up at the dim ceiling, his hands rhythmically petting each little duckling.

Cilantro, Cayenne, Cardamom, Cinnamon, Coriander and Bobbi.

Did Zoro find it easy to sleep because he just didn’t care? That last thought made his insides twist into knots.

Feigning sleep, Zoro kept his eye shut. But his ears open, listening to the restlessness of Sanji. He wouldn’t admit it as he was too strong and proud to do so. But he was hurting just as much. Tomorrow everything would go back to the way it was and he didn’t want that. He tightened his grip around Sanji’s middle. As tonight would be the last night that he could.

 

*

That morning came the day they never wanted to come.

With deep dark circles under his eyes, Sanji carefully carried the ducklings across the shore. He had bundled them into the wicker basket. Funny how they were leaving the same way they’d arrived. Zoro walked along with him, step by step. They approached the area, a collection of nests along the shore line near the palm trees. The sun bore down heavily upon them, red and angry.

Nests made from twigs and melded together with mud awaited them. To their surprise, a flock of large birds had gathered on the shore. Examining their plumage he could tell, it was their duckling’s species. It was almost surreal seeing the fully grown versions. This was what their ducklings would grow up to be like. Large and broad, the birds were roughly the size of a pelican. Their beaks were long, orange and pointed. Their yellow glossy feathers held random patches of brown.

One particular duck approached them. Eyeing them, almost as if it knew what they had done, that they had taken their eggs. Sanji stared down at the duck, noting two brown splodges above its eyes like eyebrows and a reddish orange hue to its plumage. There was no doubting it; this had to be their duckling’s real parent.

His fingers gripped around the baskets handle, the wicker biting into his palm. The thought to turn and run with the ducklings back to the Sunny was so appealing. Subconsciously he took a step backwards.

A warm hand gripped his upper arm, and Zoro stood next to him, giving him a reassuring look. He squeezed his arm and gestured with a nod towards the ducks.

Sanji nodded and swallowed. He lowered himself to the ground, the grainy shore sand sticking to his trouser leg. He became hyper aware of his surroundings, the calls of birds in the air, and the sound of the sea lapping at the shores edge. He peeled back the plaid blanket revealing their dozen ducklings underneath. They quacked in happy greeting upon seeing their Mummy Duck.

The large eyebrowed duck quirked its head at hearing the ducklings quack. It approached the basket, waddling heavily and in that odd manner that ducks do, tilted its head and examined the ducklings with large blue eyes.

Sanji, Zoro and the crew watching from the Sunny held their breath. This was the make or break moment. Chopper had advised that the native ducks might reject or outright attack the ducklings instead of accepting them. Since they had hatched off shore and had been raised by humans.

Suddenly the duck tilted its head back and released a loud _QUACK!_

The other ducks in the flock that stood by watching, copied the motion. All of them creepily tilting their heads up to the sky and _quacking_ in succession.

Zoro and Sanji steeled themselves, what did this mean? Was this a battle cry? Were they gonna have to kick some duck butt?! Well they could always have roast duck for dinner tonight.

But then their fears were unfounded, as all twelve ducklings mimicked the action and sounded their own adorable little _quacks_! Clumsily they hopped out of the wicker basket approaching the large duck.

The duck gently nosed each with its beak, welcoming them. And then it turned and waddled back to its flock. The ducklings following after without a thought.  

Sanji bit the cigarette between his lips. So this was it, the end.

Zoro squeezed his arm, and gestured towards the Sunny.

Flicking his lighter, he struggled to get a flame in the salty breeze. They turned and trudged back, each step harder than the last.

Just as they were about to board the Sunny. They heard it, a flurry of panicked _quacks_! Instantly Sanji and Zoro turned on their heels to see the dozen ducklings waddling as fast as they could towards them.

Dropping to his knees, Sanji crowded his ducklings into his arms. Zoro lowered to his hunkers, a rare smile on his face. He ruffled each and every one of the ducklings little fuzzy heads. Sanji lifted each and planted a kiss on their fuzzy heads before setting them back down onto the shore. In that way, they had said goodbye, without actually saying it. And it was as if the ducklings somehow understood what was happening.

The large duck came up behind the group, and ordered a _QUACK_. Immediately the ducklings got in formation and followed along behind it to the flock.

Sanji smiled, he’d dropped his cigarette somewhere between duck kisses. Zoro shared a look with him and he knew then, that they had done the right thing.

 

*

That night Sanji lay awake in his bunk. He felt uncomfortable, and restless. The loud cacophony of snores sounding from Luffy, Usopp and Franky didn’t help at all. He felt trapped, in the sleeping room for the men. With only a small bunk, he couldn’t stretch out his legs. But worst of all, there was no arm to wrap around his middle like an anchor holding him safely. Instead he was alone, a ship lost at sea.

He shook his head. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t go back to normal. He rolled out of the bunk, his bare feet touching the cold floor. Quietly he gathered his bedding. He needed to be brave. He needed to go back to his real home like his ducklings had done.

 

*

Standing below the Crow’s nest, he felt a thread of anxiety weave through his being. He stifled it with thoughts of Bobbi and Duck Duck. He owed it to them to follow the same example they had set. With one step at a time, he climbed up to the Crow’s Nest.

Inside Zoro sat on the bench by the window, somewhat curled up into himself, staring out at the dark night. A new moon had risen, large and yellow in colour. The colour of Sanji’s hair. He turned in surprise when he saw that very mop of blonde hair appear from the opening in the Crow’s Nest. His mouth hung open. And then he closed his jaw with an audible click. He hadn’t thought this would happen. He’d believed that once the ducklings were gone, Sanji would be long gone too. That all his guilty pleasures: sleeping next to him, standing so close that their arms had brushed, would be gone too. Selfishly he had taken advantage of their last night together, purposely curling his arm around his middle, pretending that it was something that Sanji wanted.

Slowly Zoro stood up to his feet and kept his body nonchalant, a hand on his hip. He told himself not to give away anything. For all he knew Sanji had just missed sleeping in the Crow’s Nest, not that he had missed being with him.

Sanji swallowed. Watching Zoro stand there just before him, his silhouette illuminated by the new moon. The entire day had been long and painful. He and Zoro had spent it apart, and it made him feel empty. When he had turned around there hadn’t been a dozen ducklings following behind, there hadn’t been an annoying Moss Head next to him.

How did he voice these feelings? What if Zoro didn’t feel the same way? But then Zoro had held him in the night, cupped his face and consoled him. That had to mean something.

With a careless _thump_ Sanji chucked his bedding to the floor.

It was now or never.

He crossed the short distance to Zoro leaving only a couple steps between them.

Zoro watched him closely, waiting, wondering what he was going to do. He wasn’t good with his words, so he’d tried to make his feelings clear with his actions. By sharing little touches and close contact at any chance he got. Whether or not he’d managed to get the message across to Sanji was unknown. But he prayed it had.

Biting his lip, Sanji managed to say, “I’m going to sleep up here from now on.” It wasn’t a request, he was doing this.

Zoro nodded. Feeling a stab to his chest. So it was the former, Sanji just wanted the spacious room.

“And,” He continued, struggling with his words, it was so hard to speak, “And I want you to sleep with me.”

Zoro’s eye widened and his eyebrows rose comically at the double meaning to that sentence.

It clicked with Sanji, what Zoro was thinking and he spluttered, “N-No I meant, that we’d sleep together like before,” But then he paused realising what Zoro had thought he’d meant. And Zoro wasn’t freaking out, so didn’t that mean he was okay with it? That maybe he wanted that too? Sanji spoke again before his confidence completely wavered, “Unless _sleeping together,”_ He hinted at the other meaning. “Is something you want?” And immediately he hid his face behind his hands. Did he really just ask that?

He felt calloused hands grip his wrists and pull his palms away. Zoro was standing close to him and he wore a soft fond expression. He closed his eye as he leaned forward pressing his mouth to Sanji’s. For a moment, that’s all it was, just lips meeting. But then the hands around Sanji’s wrists began to tighten their grip. Fingertips pressing into his skin.

And he liked it, liked the pressure. He pushed forward, pressing his mouth more fiercely to Zoro’s.

Zoro pressed back, his hands gripping Sanji’s wrists tighter. His kisses crashing hard and fast onto Sanji’s lips as though he were laying claim to them.

Little tingling jolts travelled along Sanji’s veins from his lips to his brain like he was being pleasantly lit up from inside. He pushed back, his hands struggling in Zoro’s grip to be released, so he could in turn grab and hold Zoro.

Zoro pulled back, separating their lips. Breathing heavily, he pressed his forehead to Sanji’s, feeling the soft strands of hair against him. “I,” He finally spoke and his voice sounded raspy, “I want that,” He said, giving Sanji a possessive look, “Shit, I want both of those things, but for tonight, could we just lie together?”

Sanji found himself bursting into a huge grin, “Yeah.”

Zoro let go of his wrists, instead just loosely gripping the cuff of his shirt. He tugged him towards the pile of dumped bedding. Easily like they’d done many nights before, they spread out their futons and lay down. Only this time Sanji curled into Zoro, pressing his hands to his chest, feeling that familiar sensation as an arm wove its way around his middle. He sighed, inhaling Zoro’s scent. Enjoying the close proximity. This was what he had wanted all along, something real, something solid.

Zoro’s other arm, came up and gently ruffled Sanji’s hair as he pressed a kiss to his crown.

Sanji twisted and kneaded his fingers in the fabric of Zoro’s clothes.

They lay like that for a long time, hands gently exploring each other’s bodies, until they became still, tired from a long day.

“Goodnight Sanji.” Zoro whispered against his crown. Figuring he had fallen asleep, judging by the sound of his deep breathing that he wouldn’t hear him.

But he was mistaken. Curled up into his chest, Sanji smiled. He couldn’t quite believe that after everything that had happened, he had ended up happy.

 

 

 

*

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya who wants the best news ever? My darling friend AlfredKvaak has written a super adorable sequel!  
> Check it out here!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974821  
> If the link doesn't work, search up D for Duck by AlfredKvaak. Part of the Alphabet series.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I love to read all your comments. Thank you ! <3


End file.
